Of Curses and Countries
by LetsGetItStartedInHere
Summary: Prussia and Gilbird discover a small black kitten in an alleyway one day. Being the awesome ones that they are, they take him home. To Germany, who isn't happy, but because the kitten isn't TOO destructive, he decides it can stay. Until England sees the kitten for what it really is. A wizard. Yes, slash. Rated M for safety, and possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Me: New story! HP/APH XO! Yes, this will be slash.

Nikki: Ash does not own either Harry Potter or Hetalia. If she did, there would be an abundance of slash in the stories.

Chapter 1- The Kitten

"Hey Gilbird! What's the matter little buddy?" Prussia questioned his frantic yet awesome little friend. Gilbird usually only acted like this when somebody was hurt! Prussia's eyes widened. "Is somebody injured?!" He asked, slightly fearful, afraid it was one of his friends, or West.

Gilbird nodded, and fluttered off, causing Prussia to chase after him. Gilbird darted down an alleyway so quickly Prussia nearly fell over himself in an attempt to follow.

Prussia righted himself, taking note of the dingy alley. Gilbird fluttered nervously around a small, tattered cardboard box. Prussia made his way over, investigating the fragile box.

Gilbird chirped sadly as Prussia kneeled down and lifted up the box. Prussia's crimson eyes widened once again; underneath the box was a tiny black kitten. The kitten looked up at Prussia, its dull green eyes nearly breaking his heart.

It was the pitiful mewl that did Prussia in. Shrugging off his hoodie, Prussia gently wrapped it around the small body, careful of any injuries the kitten might have. Prussia stood, arms wrapped securely around the small cat. Gilbird twittered sadly, landing on his human's shoulder. Prussia turned his head and smiled gently at the little yellow bird.

"C'mon Gilbird, let's go home. There's no way West will be able to turn down this little guy's face."

Me: Yes, I know it's short. It's a teaser, something I've got to get out of my head. If you like, I will continue. If not, then this will go nowhere. Please R&R and tell what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: OMYGOSH THE LOVE IS OVERLOADING ME! I can't believe so many people like this story already! I can feel the love!

Nikki: Please continue loving this story, you have no idea how happy it makes her. Ash does not own Harry Potter, nor Hetalia. Not even cute little Gilbird.

Chapter 2- The

"No."

"But West!"

"Prussia, I said no."

Harry yawned lightly, blinking his eyes repeatedly in order to fully wake himself up. Harry scanned his surroundings, unsure of where he was or how he got there. All he could remember was taking a walk through an unknown German city and being hit in the back with a strange curse. He recalled shrinking, and quite a bit of pain, but his memory became spotty after that.

"Just look at him! He's so cute and all alone!" A loud voice rang in Harry's sensitive ears as he was picked up and held out in mid-air. Harry glanced down at his self, but thankfully reigned in his shock. He was a bloody cat!

"Prussia, you're scaring the poor cat. Put him down before you hurt him."

Harry glanced up, into bright blue eyes. The eyes were centered in a pale face, including a sharp nose and thin lips. Pale blond hair was slicked back in a military cut.

Harry mewled in surprise as he was jerked back into another body. Twisting slightly, Harry glanced up to look at his current captor. Even paler skin than the male from before caught Harry's eye. The male looked down, and Harry was greeted with crimson eyes. Oddly enough, these eyes did not remind Harry of Voldemort. These eyes held much more emotion and hidden pain. Then with a small gasp, Harry realized the man holding him was an albino.

"Prussia, what if the dogs get a hold of him?" The blond male asked.

Harry was far too confused to register the mention of dogs. Why did the blonde male call the albino Prussia? Wasn't Prussia a dissolved country?

Harry's thoughts were broken by the slam of a door and the entrance of another male.

"Ve~ Ludwig, Gilbert! Ciao!" An excited voice with a hint of an Italian accent called.

Now Harry was really confused. Gilbert, Ludwig, Prussia? Who's who?

"Hallo little Feli!" The albino male called in response.

The blond sighed, as if he dealt with this every day. For all Harry knew, he did.

"Italy, how many times must I tell you to refer to me as Germany?"

Oh goodness, Harry's head was going to explode from the confusion. Germany?! As in the country?!

The albino male must have noticed Harry's distress, even though he wasn't aware of the cause, because the next thing Harry knew, he was sitting on the floor. Harry stood, and took a hesitant step forward, to test his balance in this new form. He also moved slowly because he didn't know how much pain he might be in. Thankful he wasn't in too much pain, but rather only sore from lack of movement.

Harry was able to take a few steps forward, easily getting used to his new body, before jumping back in shock. Trembling slightly, and cursing both his tiny body and the males chuckling at him, Harry peered into the face of what seemed to him to be a giant, but was really only a male of average height. _About my height, if I was human, _Harry thought.

The male was tan, with light auburn hair and a strange stray curl sticking out to the left of his head. He wore a blue, military-like outfit. His eyes were a wide, bright brown color, much like his hair.

"Ve~ Pretty kitty! Can we keep him, Ludwig?" He asked, smiling widely.

The male reached out slowly, as to not startle Harry, and began running his hand down Harry's back, Harry letting out an embarrassingly loud purr.

"C'mon West! Look, even Feli likes him!" The albino exclaimed.

The blond male sighed once more, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Fine, but _you _take care of him, and the first time his claws find either the curtains or the couch, he's out. And if those teeth of his find my skin…" He trailed off in a threat, and Harry could barely suppress a shudder. He'd definitely be staying away from that man.

"Yay!" The albino and Italian cried simultaneously.

The albino-_I'm just gonna call him Gilbert_, Harry thought- scooped Harry up into his arms, and snuggled him to his chest.

Not for the first time, Harry wondered exactly what he'd gotten himself into.

Me: Can you find the cameo Disney quote? Cookies for you if you can! And I'm tired of reading stories where Harry freaks out after changing. Don't you think Post-Hogwarts he'd be used to this? So y Harry is calm. But he's still hot-headed, just it takes more to rile him up. Also, I'm sorry it's short, but at least it's longer than the first! I just had to get this out for all you lovely reviewers!

Nikki: Don't worry, the chapters _will _get longer. Also, I don't think any other countries will appear for the next few chapters. Harry's still trying to wrap his mind around these three!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Look! A new chapter! And so soon! I am absolutely, eternally grateful for all the help with kitten!harry's name, and I have finally decided on one! All thanks to a wonderful reviewer, Idea-explosion!

Nikki: *claps* Ash does not own either Harry Potter or Hetalia. She simply twists them to do her bidding. And lots of human names being used. Mainly by Feliciano, but occasionally by Gilbert.

Me: By the way, I have yet to do this, but I apologize if any of the characters seem OOC. I haven't watched too much Hetalia, so I am giving these characters the personality I see fit to give them. ALSO! Thank every single one of you guys who reviewed. I love every single one of you!

Chapter 3- The Name

"Prussia, what are you going to name him? We can't just continue to call him 'it', or 'him'." The blond giant, as Harry had taken to calling him, called from the couch. He and Harry were currently in the middle of a staring contest, the giant on the couch, kitten on the coffee table.

"Prussia, come get your little demon. I swear he doesn't blink."

"Don't be such a baby West! He's not hurting you. And he's _not _a demon!" The albino, Gilbert, yelled back from the kitchen.

Harry jumped off the table, startling and breaking eye contact with the giant. The giant grumbled and returned to the book he had been reading before Harry's appearance that morning.

Harry trotted quickly into the kitchen, watching Gilbert and the little Italian named Feli skitter around. He inhaled, noting a wonderful scent.

"Ve~ you should name him passstttaaa!" Feli exclaimed excitedly.

Harry pulled a face. No way in _hell _would he be named pasta! Of _any _kind! If he had to be a kitten for an undetermined amount of time, then he wanted a good name. Nothing stupid, like Fluffy. He _would _bite Gilbert if he tried to name him that.

The albino chuckled. "No thanks Feli. But you could name your own kitten that, if you ever got one. Aside from Italycat, that is."

Harry's ears perked up in interest. Italycat? Were there more cats around? In the back of his mind, Harry knew he should be more worried about returning to his human body rather than the idea of other cats, but at the moment he couldn't really bring himself to care.

"I think bruder was on the right track, but I'm not naming mein awesome little buddy 'demon.'" Gilbert replied. Gilbird twittered from atop Gilbert's head, and Harry snickered.

"Ok, ok. Mein _other _awesome little buddy." Gilbert said, rolling his eyes in an attempt to look at the top of his head.

"Ve~ Gilbert, what about Gilbird and the kitty? I mean, it _is _a kitty and a birdie.

Harry balked at the idea of harming the little yellow chick. From what he understood, Gilbird had been to one to discover/save him.

"Hmmm. You're right Feli. That is, if these were _normal _people's pets. But I am the great and awesome Prussia! Neither or mien awesome little buddies would hurt each other! Watch!" Gilbert exclaimed, waving his arm around wildly, before removing Gilbird from his head and setting him on the table. He then approached Harry, easily picking him up and setting him on the table next to Gilbird.

The little chick chirruped, and Harry grinned, taking his paw and gently pushed Gilbird, who then began to rock back and forth.

"Ve~ So cute Gilbert!" Feli cooed.

Gilbert grinned. "Told West he wasn't a little demon. More like a little angel." He paused, ees lighting up. "That's it!" He cried triumphantly.

"Ve~ What's it?"

"I'll name him Engelin! That means little angel in German." Gilbert declared.

"Still say Dämonein would better fit him." Giant called from the living room.

"Ve~ Gilbert, have you told big brother Francis and big brother Antonio you got a new kitten? And can I tell Lovi? I better he'd love him!" Feli asked.

Gilbert froze. "Mein Gott! I have forgotten to tell mein friends! And of course you can tell little Lovi. I'm sure Antonio would tell him anyways." Gilbert grinned, ruffling Feli's hair, unusually careful to not touch the curl.

Harry curled around Gilbird, watching Gilbert race off to find something. Feli giggled, running his hand down Harry's spine. Harry let out a loud purr at the attention.

After a few minutes, the exquisite petting stopped, and Harry turned his too-big eyes on Feli. The Italian simply smiled and said, "Sorry Engelin. I have to finish with lunch now. I promise I'll pet you as much as you want later."

Pleased with this new deal, Harry curled up again, both he and Gilbird drifting off to sleep.

**- - - - - - - - -LINE BREAK- - - - - - - - -**

Harry awoke to a loud crash, and then some yelling. '_Did I just hear…potato bastard? The hell?' _Harry thought, extremely confused, but too lazy to get up from his comfortable spot and investigate.

Another loud yell caused Harry to jump up in surprise, the sound coming from somewhere extremely close to him. Harry looked around, unable to immediately spot anything. It was when he approached the edge of the table and looked down that he noticed the cause.

A shaggy blonde male, a scruffy-looking tan male, and Gilbert were all piled together in a heap, looking rather uncomfortable.

Harry, puzzled, jumped down, landing atop the scruffy male, who released an umph. Gilbird fluttered down, landing on Gilbert's forehead.

The man Harry sat on looked up, making eye contact with the small kitten. His own viridian eyes sparkled with mirth as he watched the tan male's grass green eyes widen.

"Um, Prussia? Did you know you had a gatito? A very pretty gatito, but still." He said, a distinct Spanish accent in his words, even if the random word had thrown Harry off. Gatito? What was that? It sounded a lot like gato, which was the Spanish word for cat, so did that mean kitten?

"Yes Spain, I did know I had a kitten. In fact, Gilbird found him! Mein awesome buddy!" Gilbert exclaimed from the bottom of the dog pile.

"Oh? Prusse has a new friend? I cannot see him. As much as I enjoy this warm pile of bodies, perhaps we should remove ourselves from the floor, non? No doubt it is very uncomfortable for Prusse." A rich French accent floated through the bodies.

Harry's interest peaked. Gilbert certainly had a strange choice of friends. A Spaniard and a Frenchman? What about Feli? And who was that loud voice earlier?

Harry went to jump off the tan Spaniard, but his arms wrapped gently around Harry's small body to keep him in place.

"We don't need you getting hurt, pequeño." He said with a small wink.

"Oh, Prusse, were you aware that there was another World Meeting in two weeks? This time the meeting is in America, as it is close to the 4th of July. Hopefully Angleterre will not be so moody this year, non? Poor Amérique, he was so unhappy last year." The Frenchman said as the trio stood.

Is this Francis and Antonio, the ones Feli mentioned earlier? If so, then was Lovi here?

A loud crash startled Harry-this is happening a lot…- and he nearly shot out of Antonio's arms. A small run of Antonio's hand down Harry's back and a gentle hush had him calming down rather easily.

"Perhaps we should go save mein bruder from Lovi?" Gilbert suggested.

The trio grinned, a slightly scary sight on their- to Harry- usually calm faces. What Harry didn't know was that with the trio, calm was worse than the grins.

**Me: Poor Harry…dealing with the Bad Touch Trio…and there's a World Meeting in a few weeks… how will the other countries react to Engelin? And Harry is so confused! He doesn't know what to call anybody, so usually any nickname or name he hears the most often is what sticks in his brain. And yes, Harry will be meeting Lovino in the next chapter, but I figured you lovelies needed something to tide you over until then.**

**Nikki: Yeah, so they don't kill you. Cuz if they did that, they'd never have another chapter, would they?**

**Me: Hey! Just wondering about your opinion… Should I write a Supernatural/Harry Potter cross over with kitten!harry? I have a thing for kitten Harry. He's so cute! I usually would have already have written a few chapters on an idea, but I haven't seen too many episodes, and all I really know has been taken from fanfiction, and we all know how truthful **_**that **_**can be. Should I start it, and then wait until I watch more episodes, or wait and write it **_**after **_**watching?**

**Me: Always looking for help!**

**German:**

**Engelein (which mean little Angel) **

**Dämonein (which means little demon)**

**Spanish:**

**Gatito(kitten)**

**Pequeño (little one)**


End file.
